


croquettes under the sun

by CaseyMarie



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, hagu's clueless about everything else, yukina's clueless about love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyMarie/pseuds/CaseyMarie
Summary: Yukina's feelings are more confusing than ever.





	croquettes under the sun

**Author's Note:**

> miikun's arrested for crimes against haguyuki so I'm writing fluff to balance out the jam

When Yukina walks out of the school building, Kitazawa Hagumi is sitting on top of the school gate with something hugged to her chest, swinging her legs without a care. Where are the teachers at a time like this..? Or rather, where is Sayo or Misaki? Usually one of them managed to show up somehow when Hagumi was doing things like this.

"Yuu-kun!!"

She's been spotted.

Hagumi _leaps_ off the gate, breaking into a run without even needing to recover. Yukina looks around at the students around her for cover, but they've all wisely strayed far from her. It seems it's unavoidable...

"Huuug~!" Hagumi giggles, throwing her arms around Yukina with a nuzzle against her shoulder. Yukina manages to avoid stumbling too far.

She sighs. "Kitazawa-san, I told you to behave on school grounds."

"Is Hagumi doing something wrong?" She doesn't pull out of the hug, but looks up with a tint of worry in her happy expression. Yukina bites her lip, glancing away.

"...No."

"Then Hagumi will keep meeting you here! Except when we have rehearsal, I have to go to CiRCLE! Oh!! Unless Yuu-kun wants to come with Hagumi! Kokoron would definitely say yes!

"...No, thank you."

"Eh? Really?" Hagumi looks surprised. "But... Uuu, Hagumi already asked if you can come... And everyone's really excited!! Even Mii-kun!"

Yukina sighs again. "Why did you ask if you already planned on dragging me along..?"

"Because Hagumi wants Yuu-kun to want to come! You don't have to... but you can!!" Hagumi says.

She finally pulls away, latching onto Yukina's arm instead. Yukina intertwines their fingers, but keeps her hand close. It's not something that everyone around them needs to see. It's for Hagumi, her... partner.

Hagumi's eyes light up, practically sparkling. Yukina didn't realise eyes could actually do that... "Yuu-kun's thinking about Hagumi!"

"Of course I am. You're holding my hand."

Was she so obvious..?

Hagumi giggles, everything about her lighting up. Yukina has to look away. "Yuu-kun's face is so pretty when she does that!" That?

"...Thank you, Kitazawa-san..."

"Are you doing it more? Hagumi wants to see your face!"

"You should be looking where you're walking."

Hagumi leans against Yukina, making walking much more difficult. "Hagumi has Yuu-kun to protect her!"

"So it's my job to stop you from running into a pole?"

"Isn't that what girlfriends do?"

_Gir-_

"R- Right. Of course."

Hagumi giggles, leaning around to see Yukina's face. She turns further. "You're doing it again!!"

"I am not." Ignoring that Yukina doesn't even know what _it_ is...

"You are!!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"Kitazawa-san-"

"I have something for you!" Hagumi exclaims suddenly. They're barely out of the school gates but it seems like her impatience has won out against going to the park. She presents the bag to Yukina, a plain brown bag from with their store's insignia in the bottom corner. Another croquette.

"I... don't have anything," Yukina says, staring blankly at the bag. Should she have bought something when she went shopping yesterday? She was so preoccupied with cat treats...

Hagumi shakes her head, holding to bag closer. "Hagumi just wanted Yuu-kun to have this!"

"Thank you... Once we get to the park I'll make sure to cherish it," Yukina says, taking the bag carefully. Hagumi still looks impatient...

"There! Look, Yuu-kun~!! We can sit there!"

So close to school? Yukina looks at the bench they were so close to passing. It's on the other side of the street so she didn't expect Hagumi to notice it, but-

Huh?

"Kitazawa-san, where are we going?"

They pass the bench across the street.

"Over there! Doesn't that grass look nice?"

"Ah. Yes, if that's where you want to sit." So in the open...

"Does Yuu-kun not want to?" Hagumi asks, pausing in their advance. Students walk around them like they're not even there, suddenly presenting a roadblock in the path.

"If you think the grass looks nice, then we should sit there," Yukina says. Hagumi grins, nodding enthusiastically, pulling Yukina along with renewed energy.

It's really just supposed to be a decorative patch between plants, but... it can probably be used as a sitting place. And Hagumi's so excited about it, Yukina can't exactly say no to her. Well. She can. But this is fine...

"Okay, okay!" Hagumi drops to the ground, crosses her legs, and pats the ground next to her in one smooth motion. Yukina is... less abrupt. And definitely doesn't cross her legs. "Hagumi made this herself!"

Yukina opens the bag and looks over the contents carefully. A croquette and a note. She smiles, and Hagumi makes a small, excited noise. "I appreciate it."

The note is obviously the focus of the gift, but what would she have to write down that she couldn't just say out loud? Yukina takes it out, but is stopped before she can read it.

"Read it out loud! Hagumi wants to hear!!" Hagumi says, wriggling on the spot. Doesn't she know what it says..? Does that mean her parents wrote it? Yukina stares at the folded paper, suddenly completely lost. This... won't be bad, right?

"Thank you for the croquette, Ha-" Huh? "Hagu-chan..?"

There's a startled noise next to her, and when she looks up she's greeted with Hagumi's glowing cheeks, shining with pink as she grins. "Um, only if Yuu-kun wants!"

"..." She can't repeat it. There's... something in her throat? Yukina coughs politely, but it doesn't seem to help. "Perhaps... I could call you... Hagumi-san."

The colour spreads. "Yes! Will you??"

"That's what I said," Yukina says stiffly, the warmth from the croquette bag matching the warmth from her cheeks-

Oh, that's what's been wrong...

"...Ha- Hagumi-san. I'm afraid I might be sick."

"What?!" Hagumi shoots forwards, holding her hands over Yukina's forehead and cheeks. "Is Yuu-kun okay??"

"My face has been feeling very warm today. Aside from the sun. I might be coming down with a fever, so it isn't good for you to be so close."

"But Hagumi wants to take care of Yuu-kun! Is it from your blushing?? Kao-kun told Hagumi that a girl's blush is the prettiest thing in the world - and it is!! - but Hagumi didn't know it hurt you!"

"Blu- I-I'm not blushing."

"You aren't? Wahh, I'm sorry, Yuu-kun!! Hagumi should've been more careful!" Hagumi whines, throwing herself into Yukina's arms again. Yukina continues to heat up.

"Hagumi-san, please don't worry. I still want to eat this croquette with you after all. And... just stay with you." Yukina fiddles with the note, awkwardly lowering her hand to run through Hagumi's hair-

"Really, you mean it?" Hagumi asks, lighting up again and apparently not phased by Yukina's hand hitting the back of her head when she shot up so unexpectedly. Yukina just wanted to pet her...

"Of course I do... I- Well, I always enjoy spending time with you."

"Ehehe, Hagumi too!! Hagumi loves Yuu-kun! So much!!" Hagumi grins, leans forward,

And kisses Yukina on the cheek.

She doesn't return to a normal temperature for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Lisa when Yukina asks her about her symptoms later: are u serious
> 
> aaaaaanyway. please... give feedback. yukina's really hard to write hhh??? but I hope you all enjoyed!!


End file.
